The current proposal includes experiments designed primarily to determine how aggression in Betta splendens is controlled, and especially how animals terminate or inhibit their fighting. The roles of species-specific escape behaviors and the aggression-limiting pheromone are particularly emphasized. I also seek to account for some of the unusual effects in studies where Bettas have performed operant responses for agression-related reward.